


The Beginning

by insulphurblue



Series: In Love with Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Iron Man - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insulphurblue/pseuds/insulphurblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a story in which the character falls in love with the reader. </p>
<p>This is how love across a universe starts. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

I didn't actually know you were real, then.

See, I was a bit pre-occupied, the first time I noticed you there. And then I didn't notice, notice. The world sorta exploded. Or at least, the 'fun-vee' did, and all of a sudden I was getting shot at. I fired a few shots back, but later you told me they left that part out of the movie. I didn't even know there WAS a movie. Didn't know it was my life, until you told me. And it took a while for us to get there. For things to stretch thin enough to where we could even talk, you know?

But anyway, it was a cave in Afghanistan, and I won't dodge the bullet-I thought I was dying. I saw your face when they had me on a table and when the guy I could only presume was Yinsen was putting a magnet in my chest. I saw your face then, and your eyes. I was never a believer in god. For a long time, I forgot what I'd even seen that day. Until the next time I saw you, and remembered that it was your eyes that I'd reached for. And that it was your hands that reached back. I didn't know until later what you and I had, or that that was how it started. 

I didn't chalk it up to a belief in angels and after death and any of that; after you die, you're just gone. Worm food. Pushing daisies, and that's it. There's nothing. Maybe some trace of energy left when the electricity in our body has to go somewhere, but that's all. That's all that's left of us. Energy. 

Except for you made an idiot out of me. No one's ever done that. Because it was energy that brought you here. Made us touch. Right here, right now. This is where it starts. Because I'm telling you that I remember you. 

You with me so far? Of course you are. You have been since the beginning of this whole. . . thing. 

Walk with me. 

Yeah, I had to move here to New York. Staying in the Tower for a while, until the house out in California gets rebuilt. I'm still not sure what happened there. The details are fuzzy. You know, I got one story in my head but then you're saying out where you are it's something different. . . 

. . Or maybe it's the nightmares again. I don't know. 

Nothing's been the same lately. 

. . ..You like the view? I know, pretty nice, huh? Let me get you a drink. No go ahead, sit down. Make yourself comfortable. You might as well. You've been here already. Even if it wasn't anything formal. 

. . The floor? I dunno, I thought I'd just. . . leave the crater there. I kinda like the look. Nothing says a flair for decor like a Norse gods imprint in the concrete. The Hulk did a pretty good number, there. You know, I should really introduce you to Bruce sometime. But let's get to know each other a little bit better beforehand. I think that's best. I don't know yet if you're even approachable. You know. As a person. Best to make sure you're not one of those. . . aggravating types. Those aren't good for him to be around. 

So, pick your poison. What do you like? 

Tell you what. You ever had a number three dry martini? No? Well, probably not. . . You don't seem t he type that really goes all out that way. No offense. You're just. . not what I expected in a guardian angel. Normally I'm the one that's running in to save the day? So this is kind of a new angle. Play along. 

You're awfully quiet over there. Still starin' out that window, huh? What's on your mind? Talk to me. 

Actually, talk to me a lot. I want to know everything. Why you were in that cave. Why you watched all of that. I mean, what was the point? Were you there the whole time, or was it just spotty? How much did you see? 

Was it everything? Everything with. . .Pepper and Rhodey, and the--Manhattan--thing? With Obie and. . . 

You know what. Just. 

Okay. Just start with whatever you remember first. 

. . .How many olives do you want?


End file.
